To Be Together
by Alkaline Angel
Summary: All of a sudden something started shining in Damien’s pocket, when he reached in… There were two digivices, Izzy’s, and a very pale blue D3. “Oh my god, you can’t be serious.” Easing off the romance for a bit [TaiKari, etc.]. R&R plz.
1. One Room, One Love

**Disclaimer: **Only 2 characters in this story belong to me, and I might not even use 'em. I don't own digimon, although I've thought about buying the whole monster world idea.  
**Author's notes: **This is my high school Digimon fic, it is a TaiKari fic (Mostly, some slight other couple stuff), don't like it, tough, read it anyway. Also, ignore my rampant misuse of the comma. I realise it's like 5 years too late for a digimon fic, and that no one will probably read it… oh well, it keeps me occupied. Yes, there will be Digimon World related action.

CHARACTERS – USED NAME/NICKNAMES – AGE – CRESTS:  
Taichi Kamiya – Tai – 18 – Original Courage  
Yamato Ishida – Matt – 18 – Original Friendship  
Sora Takenouchi – Sora – 18 – Original Love  
Koushiro Izumi – Izzy – 18 – Original Knowledge  
Mimi Tachikawa – Mimi – 17 – Original Sincerity  
Jou Kido – Joe – 19 – Original Reliability  
Takeru Takaishi – TK – 16 – Only Hope  
Hikari Yagami – Kari – 16 – Only Light  
Daisuke Motomiya – Davis – 16 – New Courage/Friendship  
Miyako Inoue-Ichijouji - Yolei – 17 – New Love/Sincerity  
Iori Hida – Cody – 14 (Remember, he's skipped a few grades) – New Knowledge/Reliability  
Ken Ichijouji – Ken – 17 – Only Kindness  
Damien Angelicus – Damien orAngel – 17 – Created Responsibility (Not a digidestined yet)  
Tyson-Keith Oliver – TK – 17 – Created Faith (Not a digidestined yet)  
Sarani Miko – Sara – 16 – Created Darkness (Not a digidestined yet)

**To Be Together**

Tai sat at the "shame" table at lunch, he was already having a bad day. On his first day back he had to watch his sister be the target of a prank. Then he had to listen to the soccer team whistle at her, the look Kari gave him made him sick. Then while the freshmen were getting the whole tour, the soccer team called a meeting and he decided to stand up for Ken. "Siding with the freshman, Tai?" Captain Alex asked. So now he sat at the "Shame" table, weeding through his food slowly.

"Need some company, Tai?" It was Cody, the youngest of the digidestined children. Cody didn't seem to be having too much trouble with his first day. Tai didn't want to talk to anyone who didn't relate to him today. Plus, wherever Cody is…

"TAI! Hey, how are you!" Yolei is never far behind, the smart, hyper girl sat down opposite Tai and Ken drooped in next to her. Tai hated it when Yolei was happy, she was so loud. Not that she didn't have reason to be. For her 17th birthday she received an engagement ring from Ken. Something corny about him not sure if she'd be available later. Dear god though, couldn't he have waited until after the first day!

Ken finally broke the babble with something relevant, "Thanks for sticking up for me Tai. I'm sorry about what happened." This made Tai feel sick, it wasn't Ken's fault but the words wouldn't come. Tai just picked up his tray and walked back over to the "Soccer Team" tables in the caf.

"Hey, Tai, Didn't you say you knew that cutie in the pink skirt?" Tyson-Keith asked, TK was the team's best defenseman. "Yeah, it's my sister… and don't even think about it, Tyson." Tai added. TK laughed and just added, "I don't mess with friend's family, but damn. She's so fucking hot I might just make an exception." That was all it took, Tai snapped and swung a punch at TK. Alex came up behind him and held him back. "Tai, don't start a commotion… you'll miss the fun."

Tai just kept his head forward, he knew this tradition. The soccer team picked the hottest new girl and had the cheerleaders "welcome" them to their new school. He didn't want to turn around, he knew they'd picked Kari. All of a sudden, the school spirit shirt Kari had "won" ripped right down the middle, then fell off. Kari flushed, but Matt's younger brother TK came in with a towel to help her cover up.

Damien came in and slipped into his seat at the "soccer team" table next to Tyson-Keith, he had the smug look about him that he always wore when he spoiled the team's fun. Although he always had a smart alec comment to add. "Your sister loves pink, don't she… bra and all. She wears it well anyway." said Damien. Tai just shrugged, he knew his sister was good looking, she had cute chestnut hair, and everyone liked her as a person. He didn't really care about that because Damien was just going to continue a conversation about Kari anyway. Damien was a scapegoat for the soccer team, he took the hit for just about every incident involving the boys last year. Coach would never bench him cause the canadian boy was supposedly "the next David Beckham" although Tai thought he was a bit cocky and not that good.

Tai sauntered out of the caf to see Kari (now redressed) stomp away from Takeru in a pissy huff, then he saw the last person he wanted to see. Sora walked up to him and fed him some crap line about them kissing and making up. She must've thought Tai was stupid, he knew she was just worried about Matt spending all his time in the US touring with Mimi. So Tai just walked off. Leaving a stunned Sora behind. He knew he would get in trouble but he didn't feel like sticking around so he went home, determined to skip the second half of the day.

When Tai got home he noticed a note on the door. _Tai, I got sent on a business trip, take care of your sister, you're dad will be home sooner then I will be, Saturday or Sunday, have fun, mom. PS: Kari is probably going to have a rough first day so spend some time with her afterwards. _Oh, great, thought Tai… now I don't have any parents to talk to either. Tai had just dropped his bag off when surprisingly, the door opened. A crying Kari ran into the apartment, Tai walked into the hall and Kari just ran into him. She dried the tears from her eyes "What are you doing here?" she asked. Tai just smirked at her, she wasn't having a good day either. Tai suddenly got a strange feeling in his stomach, he remembered the comments by the team. Tai realised how beautiful his sister was. He was getting kind of edgy, so he figured he'd ask. He handed Kari the note from their mother. "Are you busy later? Want to stick around and sort things out?" asked Tai, "Or do you have a date with TK?" Tai shouldn't have said the last part because Kari broke out in tears. Tai finally figured it out. "What happened?"

In a true brother/sister moment, Tai listened intently to Kari's story about her day, as each dove into the eyes of the other. Tai seeing the vonerability of those lovely light brown eyes. Little did he know, Kari dealt with an event that made her see the cuteness of Tai.

_Two Hours Ago:  
_"Kari, isn't that cute, brown haired guy your brother." Sara asked. Kari mearly nodded, she didn't want her friends causing a commotion the way the soccer team did when she was on stage. "God, if I were you, I'd be dating my brother. No matter how wrong it seemed." Sara pointed out. "Whatever…" added Kari.

Kari was now just noticing what Sara was saying, it was hard not to think Tai was cute, I mean, look at him… He had dark brown eyes you could just lose yourself in for hours, Then there was his hair, it was wild, untamed, and sexy… Just like his spirit (without the sexy part). She wouldn't be thinking about this if Sara hadn't said anything, but now, she wanted her brother. She didn't know why. "Um… Tai, I don't mind us having a brother/sister night tonight. If you want to." Kari wanted one, she wanted to spend some time alone with him, get this infatuation with him out of her system. Kari decided to return to school for last period leaving Tai at home to get ready.

He took a shower, put on some clean clothes, put on his lucky pendant (his crest holding pendant, minus, one crest), and without actually thinking. He bought some cologne, some nice stuff, not the cheap bodyspray you find at ShopMart, he figured he'd put it on later. The clock ticked onto 4 o'clock and Kari still wasn't home so Tai started cooking, if she showed up late, her loss. Tai was just finishing up when he heard two voices he knew. "Later Kari!" Shouted Kari's friend Sara, the second one was a bit of a surprise "Kari! Tell Tai that the game is tomorrow at 4:30pm!" It was Damien.

Kari opened the door, she could tell Tai had a lazy day as the house smelled like burgers. Oh, well… she couldn't expect a gourmet dinner. After all, Kari thought Tai was cute. Not the other way around. She walked into their room and got changed, she put on a nice shirt and a new pink skirt she'd just bought. I really gotta dump this pink kick, thought Kari. She walked out into the bathroom and put on some perfume, some nice stuff that Damien called a make-up gift from the soccer team. After all, he was responsible for all the good guy stuff.

She went out to the kitchen to surprise Tai but he wasn't there. In fact, he was sneaking up behind her because he'd gone to put on some cologne. He put his arms around her in a friendly way and she rested her head on his chest. Tai was a bit surprised, he wasn't sure how Kari would react but she seemed pretty okay with it. They ate in silence, and after cleaning up. Sat together in the living room area, not really paying attention to the TV. Just kind of staring into space, Kari was lost in the rain, just staring. Tai watched her for a second, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He liked the perfume she was wearing too. It reminded him of fragile flowers. The same fragility his sister had. He put his arm around her and she cuddled into his chest. She looked up, and brown eyes met. At that moment they'd forgotten they were brother and sister, they were in love. Boyfriend and Girlfriend, nothing more, nothing less.

Kari kept staring into her brother's sexy eyes but she inched closer to his face and they kissed passionately. Tai had been waiting for this moment for a long time, a real kiss, from a young woman that actually loved him, he would've never picked her to be the one though. It had a strange presence in it. The kiss like that, Kari pulled herself off, took a breath, and without even thinking continued kissing him. After all, this moment is theirs to enjoy.

Tai lifted Kari up, still kissing her. Still embracing the love that found him, he took her into the bedroom they shared and still kissing, crawled onto Tai's bottom bunk. Tai was kissing her, almost losing himself in the action. The only noise heard was the two lovers kissing and the rapping sound of rain off the window. At the next breath Kari took Tai's shirt off, she moved her hands up at down the soft skin of Tai's chest and they continued to kiss. Tai slowly took off Kari's skirt and shirt, leaving her in just the pink bra and panties she'd been caught in that morning. They kept kissing, almost afraid that if they stopped they would never get to kiss again. Kari took off Tai's pants, leaving him with just a pair of red boxers and his lucky pendant. Tai's arms stayed on Kari's waist, whereas one of Kari's hands were feeling Tai's warm body while the other one was playing with Tai's pendant. Tai's hands slowly started taking Kari's panties off.

He broke the kiss "I love you Kari."  
"I know Tai, I love you too." Kari replied before kissing him again.

* * *

**Author: **There we go, graphic love, but not so graphic that it can't go on the site. R&R plz. This is going to be my big project for a while. Be honest, love it or hate it. If I've gone off character, tell me. Any Ideas confuse you, tell me… I always adress my reviewers. 


	2. A Veriimon Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, yada yada yada. Don't give a shit about this disclaimer either.  
**Author's Note: **Right now is not alowing me to upload Word files, so I will fix this bug and have this fixed later.

**A Veriimon Happy Birthday**

Tai woke up, it took him a second to realise where he was, and what had happened. He looked over at his girlfriend. She was sleeping so soundly, which surprised him after what they had done the night before. But he knew she'd had a long first day before connecting with him. Tai was going to get up and make his girl some breakfast but he wasn't willing to ruin her sleep. After all, she was beautiful when she slept.

Tai knew it was gonna be a good day. He had soccer on the brain, and Kari on the heart. He knew that there was something about the soccer team he was supposed to do today. Suddenly, Kari stirred next to him. "How long does a girl have to wait to get a kiss from her boyfriend?" She asked irritated, she seemed a little uptight. Tai gave her a soft kiss. "What's wrong with you this morning Kari?" Tai said worried. She turned to face him, ready to explode at him for asking such an insensitive question but made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His sea like brown eyes, she couldn't stay mad at Tai. "I'm just worried about what are friends will think? What about our parents? Tai, you're my brother, and my lover. That's hard to understand unless you're one of us." Kari said all of this, shakily, she was genuinely worried. "Kari, I love you. If our friends don't like it, then they won't stay our friends. As for our parents, I'm beginning to start feeling less like your brother and more like your boyfriend, but if it worries you that much, we'll keep it a secret, okay?" Tai replied, with a confidence Kari loved. She merely nodded.

Tai crawled over Kari and got out of bed. _Damn_, thought Tai, _It's already 12:15, I have to be there two hours early for warmup_, this is gonna be a long day. He walked into the bathroom and started taking a shower, he had been in there for 5 minutes when the door to the bathroom opened and closed. Meaning his lovely lady had entered. "You coming to my game today, Kari?" asked Tai over the roar of the shower. Kari thought for a second before replying "I've never missed one of my brother's games, so what kind of person would I be if I missed one of boyfriend's?" Tai carefully wrapped himself in a towel before getting out of the shower. He gave her a kiss on the cheek on the way by "Thanks for seeing things my way, babe."

He put on his school's jersey. It was a light green with a red number 7 on his back, he was his team's lucky seven. Kari came in, wearing just a towel. She was checking out the jerseys from her new school, "You look kinda cute in that, Tai." Tai chuckled, he couldn't help but laugh at that. Tai walked out of the room and started making breakfast. He cracked a couple of eggs. Soon, the house was filled with the smell of breakfast. Kari had just come in and sat down and the doorbell rang. Tai placed the frying pan on the table and went to the door.

Tai peered through the peephole and noticed a familiar face. "Are you going to leave the birthday boy ass freezing out in the cold?" Damien stood on the other side of the door. Then it struck Tai like a sack of bricks, _Shit, it's Damien's birthday, how could I fucking forget something as important as that!_ Tai opened the door and his teammate tumbled in, Tai took a step outside, then walked back in. "It's not cold you wuss." Damien chuckled "I know, I just figured you'd let me in faster if I said it was." Tai gave his friend a punch in the ribs.

Damien walked in, a took a seat opposite Kari. "Hey little one, how are you?" Damien asked the younger Yagami. She gave him a disgusted look, "Cut the little one crap outta this." Damien stood up, shrugged, and took his jacket off, slinging it over the back of the chair that he was sitting in. "So Tai, do you need a ride to practice? One time offer." Damien asked. Tai looked up at the clock it was 1:15, "Practice isn't for another hour." "I know, Izzy's tutoring me so I pass chem this year." Damien replied.

Damien put on his jacket, walked over to the door and shrugged. "I take it that's a no." Tai gave him a 'No Duh' sort of look, "Yeah, that's a no, Damien" Damien, again, shrugged and left the house. "Um… Tai, your friend's an idiot." Kari pointed out quite forwardly. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_1 hour later_

Tai dropped his bike and ran on to the field and started playing 1-on-1 with Davis. Damien finally stopped yapping and decided to do something. "Hey Ken, you any good at headers?" Damien asked, the black haired boy scoffed at him and Tai stopped playing 1-on-1 with Davis because he found it most fun to watch Damien show off. "Run for the net then, rookie." Damien ordered, and Ken started running, booking it full speed. Damien launched one from just behind the half line and the ball flew perfectly at the net. But the keeper Nil was set up to keep it out. When all of a sudden Ken flew out of nowhere and clipped enough of the ball to tip it just over Nil's fingers. Damien's jaw dropped, no one, not Tai, not Alex, no one has ever touched a half pitch shot from Damien.

Damien had only one thing to say "That's rad." Then the whole team, including Damien started laughing. Ken couldn't help but show a little pride in himself, that was a hell of a header. Tyson finally showed up and the team started running through warmups.

* * *

_Gametime_

Damien and Alex went out to take kickoff, Damien ran over to Tai quickly before they started. "Tai, I've heard you forgot it was my birthday, so how about this. I make one from half, you take me to see your Digimon buddy." Damien said in a whisper. "How in the hell…" Tai started until he realised that Izzy probably let it slip during one of the tutoring sessions. The kickoff was made and the game was underway.

* * *

_Home Team 0 – Away Team 0_

Right off the kickoff Damien found a streaking Ken dashing for the goal, he wound up to launch one like in practice but it was stolen by one of the white clad visitors who dashed up the pitch. Tyson managed to jar it loose but, ball spinning in the dry grass. The opposing captain dashed up and drilled in from just outside the box sailing it in under the crossbar. _GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!_

_

* * *

Home Team 0 – Away Team 1_

When you're playing high school soccer, some people do dumb things. Namely Tyson, when the visitors got a breakout play he dashed in and tackled the guy, in the box! Penalty kicks don't miss, especially when Nil is off on his game, _What a display of skill! Goal!_

Kari watched from the stands as the whole team, especially Tai, got more and more pissed off at each other. In the seat next to her Sara was biting her nails, for what reason, Kari didn't know. Didn't care too much either. Sara didn't seem like the sort to care about school spirit.

* * *

_Home Team 0 – Away Team 2_

Ten minutes left in the first half, Alex knew if his team didn't score soon, they'd be playing against themselves for the rest of it. "Tai, take the wing, keep that defenseman occupied. Damien, if you see a hole, jump into the play. Ken, we know you've got speed now use it." Alex cocked his neck around, "Tyson, if you take another dumb penalty, I'll have your ass benched." Tai admired Alex for that, he could take control of a situation, something Tai had never really done as a leader. Right off the throw in Damien faked out a midfielder and lobbed it over a defenseman's head to Alex, but Tai couldn't contain the third defender and the team would pay for it. Alex broke out, got to within 5 steps of the box. Then the third defenseman slid into him, getting him right above the shinguards, and you could hear something snap. But the scene played out in slo-mo as a falling Alex headed the ball off the ground into the air for a streaking Ken… _And the freshman scores the first goal to give his team life. But it looks like Alex is out and it looks serious._

The cheers of the crowd didn't last long as Alex had to be helped off. He passed on the captain's armband to Tai. Then Davis came in to replace the injured captain. Halftime was called the score 2-1.

* * *

Tai didn't know what to say to his team, I mean… If Tai had done his job, then… they would still have their captain. "Congrats first off to Ken, nice goal… Guys, I don't know what to say… Or what you're expecting to hear. So here's the truth, they played with heart that first half, we didn't… Now we're short one captain and 2 goals out of a win here. But, I've played with every guy in here at some point in time, I know you're all good players. Just step up and we'll take this one. Okay guys, hands in. For Alex on three, 1… 2…" FOR ALEX!

* * *

_Home Team 1 – Away Team 2_

Tai was focused, he was not going to let Alex down. Alex could have handed the armband to anyone but he chose Tai. The smartest decision any man could make. Right off the kickoff Tai crashed into the opposing player and chipped it off to Spencer, who flew up the right wing. Damien filled in Tai's spot as Spencer passed it across, Damien wound up to kick it but faked at the last second. Tai lying in the grass, watching the play unfold, got up on his knees. Damien backheeled it behind his other leg to Davis… Who hit crossbar, but the ball bounced back and Davis tried again this time he hit his mark. What coordination and thanks to a pair of freshmen it's all evened up. Oh, the magic of soccer. However Davis got pushed by the opposing Keeper and before someone could restrain him Davis had kicked him. Automatic Red Card and Davis was forced to watch the rest of the game. So now they had one extra player and more time then they needed to get back ahead but Nil picked up his game and kept it tied…

_Home Team 2 – Away Team 2_

Which led to this. The ref had just put up the card signalling one minute of extra time and Nil had just made a fabulous stop and Tyson lobbed it up the field. With only about 20 seconds left Damien had no time to make a play, the ball bounced once in front of him, he took a step forward at half and wired it. It looked wide but it curved over and off the far post and… _Oh my god, what an amazing shot. He managed to hit that from half._ The whistle blew thrice to signal the end of the game. Damien had won, he dropped to his knees and struck his trademark pose as Sara flipped out in the seat next to Kari.  
Kari would've been happy if it didn't mean the sudden realisation that her best friend was dating a moron. Meanwhile, Damien was off in his own little world, and soon he'd be off in the digital one.

* * *

_One hour later: Computer Lab_

Izzy handed Damien his digivice… Giving the hero of the first game a look of "Lose it, you die." Tai and Davis were waiting for him to hurry up. Tai had just opened his mouth to speak when "I know, I know… we go in, I get 15 minutes, we leave. " Damien read the lecture for Tai, then they were in.

"Davis, Davis, Davis… Didja win huh huh huh huh?" Davis's little blue partner Veemon asked as he jumped on Davis the second they entered. "Yes, Veemon… I scored a goal too." Veemon jumped off Davis, still hyper as can be. "Veemon, you should stop running off, we're supposed to be patrolling together." It was Cody's digimon partner Armadillomon. Veemon made a mocking face "I didn't run off anywhere, I came to greet Davis." Armadillomon shook his head, "I don't know if Izzy told you guys but we found a special digiegg. It's just over here." Armadillomon started walking off as a hyper Veemon jumped right over him and pointed out a cave.

"There's a DemiDevimon inside, he keeps saying he's waiting for the guy who owns the digiegg. He seems a little kooky to me." Veemon announced. Davis gave him the shhh… sign and they crept closer. Then Damien made a break for the mouth of the cave, he never told anyone this, but during Myotismon's attack a DemiDevimon broke his fall out of a plane. But before he could nurse it back to health for the injuries he was responsible for, all the digimon disappeared. That's why he was so eager to visit this place. Tai and Davis came up behind him. But the DemiDevimon's eyes were fixed on the digivice in Damien's hand "That's not yours," said the little flying digimon "where'd you get it?" Damien wasn't sure if this was the same DemiDevimon so he just told the truth. "I borrowed it from a friend."

The DemiDevimon stopped hanging from the roof of the cave and fluttered down in front of the boy. "You shouldn't be able to come here, how did you get here?" Damien could tell this was the same DemiDevimon from 7 years ago, he still had the scar caused by Damien falling on him. He could see it clearly on his wing. "I just…"

Damien wouldn't get to finish as suddenly a giant storm brewed outside. Tai then heard a cackle, he'd wished he'd never hear again. "Piedmon…" Tai ran outside and sure enough, silhouette in the clouds was Piedmon, the sinister jester. Piedmon's silhouette looked down at Tai, "Not quite, I was merely banished to the Chaos Realm when you defeated me, and now I return ChaosPiedmon, darkest overlord of the digital plain." Tai gave him a look of utter hatred… "Oh now come on, that's no way to treat old friends… Plus I brought you a gift."

All of a sudden, a hand made out of clouds lowered a very stunned looking Gatomon down towards the earth. Agumon dashed onto the scene, and stood by Tai's side. "You leave her be!" Said the small orange dinosaur. Piedmon merely laughed, "Maybe your girlfriend will feel a little more touchy-feely after this!" Piedmon lowered a small piece of dark rock down next to Gatomon. "Gatomon, kill them. I don't want them deleted, I want to see their blood spilt." Agumon smirked at this "You can't hypnotise her, she's the master of hypnotism, it won't work." He replied, then he watched, as Gatomon's eyes went from their normal blue to a shade of grey, then suddenly a bright red. As her eyes changed, the color was being drained from all of surrounding area except the cave that held Damien and Demidevimon. "Be careful young digidestined, your kitty's gone a little rabid. ChaosGatomon, kill them."

ChaosGatomon advanced on our heroes muttering 'kill them' over and over like she was in some kind of trance. Agumon stepped forward, "Gatomon?" The cat looked at him, as if trying to remember who he was, then she did. "Shut your trap Agumon or you'll be the first to go." She held up her claws in a menacing fashion determined to finish the mission set upon her by the master of chaos. "The only way to win is to fight back." Said Tai. "Oh, Tai… foolish, foolish Tai. I hope your sister is on the rescue party because ChaosPiedmon wants me to slit her throat and make you watch."ChaosGatomon said in a cruel fashion.

"Pepper Breath!" Shouted Agumon as he launched his attack at ChaosGatomon trying hard not to relate her to the Gatomon he knew. They're different, They're different Agumon kept repeating to himself in his head. But ChaosGatomon just flicked the spray away. It was obvious that Agumon didn't have his heart in the attack. "Does little Agumon still like the pissy kitty?" ChaosGatomon asked in a singsong voice. What hurt Agumon the most was the fact she was right. He did still like the cat digimon and didn't have the heart to attack her. "Veemon, you have to digivolve. Take your pick." Davis said, "I can't Davis, this whole chaos area thingy is stoppin' me."

Damien turned around and saw his friends in serious trouble, he didn't know what to do. "DemiDevimon, a while ago you saved a little boy who fell out of an airplane, he tried to help you. Then you disappeared." Damien could see DemiDevimon shudder on the ground confirming his belief that this was the same one. "I… am that little boy you saved, the one you were willing to endure pain to save. I just want to know one thing though, why did you save me?" Damien asked, his curiosity reaching fever pitch. "Ummm… I dunno, cause it seemed like the right thing to do. I never wanted to hurt anyone so I wasn't gonna be responsible for killing a little boy." The little digimon said. "Demi, my friends are in serious trouble and if we don't do something they are going to die. It's my fault you got hurt, I didn't have my seatbelt on and got sucked out of the plane. It's also my fault they came here, so it means it's my job to save them. Help me please."

All of a sudden something started shining in Damien's pocket, when he reached in… There were two digivices, Izzy's, and a very pale blue D3. "Oh my god, you can't be serious." Suddenly there was a flash of light at the back of the cave and the digiegg floated to him. With the exception of the symbol on it, it kind of reminded Damien of a warrior statue from ancient greece. Demi floated down and landed on his shoulder, "You ready?" the little digimon asked. "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

_Armor Digivolve:  
_DemiDevimon … Armor digivolves to… Veriimon. Veriimon, THE REUNITED SWORD was a knight digimon, covered in stone armor, he was roughly the same height as Damien. You could tell it was DemiDevimon because the wings were now on his back and still bore the scar. Stone armor covered his arms and legs and he held a small stone blade. His clawed legs also reminded you of DemiDevimon, The helmet wasn't a helmet at all but actually DemiDevimon's mask worn like a hat.

* * *

Damien ran out into the battlefield with his new partner to the total shock from the others included the ChaosGatomon. "Come and get me." Damien said. Veriimon dashed out and you saw sparks fly as rock scraped the claws as hard as steel. Gatomon parried and struck Veriimon right in the stomach, between two pieces of armor. And for the first time in anyone's memory, a digimon bled. Damien knew this digimon was aiming to kill and she was going for the jugular. He dashed out into the battlefield, he wasn't going to let Demi get hurt again. He wasn't doing that twice in a lifetime, he stood in the path of the cat digimon and was willing to take a shot for his partner. Gatomon charged but Damien stood his ground and really did take a shot for his partner. Gatomon's claws went right between his ribs and pierced his lung. He stood there, breathing on one lung and Gatomon looking for the kill with the other one. Damien was sure the end was near... There was no one to save him anymore.

"AURA HEWER" shouted Veriimon sending a black knife of energy through Gatomon slicing her spirit in half. The chaos shard fell out of her neck and exploded. Gatomon snapped back into reality and quickly pulled her claw out of Damien. The damage had been done. Tai and Davis dragged Damien to the portal and into the human world.

"IZZY! We need help!" Shouted Tai.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was crazy fun to type up. It's a shame I can't post it until this afternoon. 


End file.
